Just Another Gargoyle
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: Renee doesn't quite know how the glowing boy keeps appearing then vanishing into thin air. She just knows after years of him popping in and out, she's suddenly in his room and he looks so much more different in person.
1. Quasimodo the Wimp

**Disclaimer: Don't own the original** **Hunchback of Notre Dame. You're about to read my version. : )**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Which The Glowing Boy is A Wimp **

I was nine when I got into my first fight. I wanted my hair braided first by Mama but she was older so she went first. Nine-year-old me thought cutting off her hair was the only solution.

Can't braid what you don't have.

Then she kept yelling and screaming at me so I pushed her. We fought, I lost, then she snitched. Mama scolded me, whopped me than grounded me. You know the usual when you do something bad.

Now, I'm telling you this for a reason.

After I went to my room I sat on my bed with fat tears rolling down my cheeks. Thoughts of running away, how unfair everything was. The works ya know.

"Why are you crying?"

I had screamed and fallen off my bed because that was a boys voice and not my brother's.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Peaking over the side of my mattress. I saw a bent over...blue thing. It had no features but I could see the outline of the...thing clearly though.

Child me puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes. "You didn't scare me," I remember standing up on shaky legs. "Me scared? Ha, pl-eezz."

It perked up. "I don't scare you."

"No. Why would you?" I remember being so confused because he was just a dark shade of blue with white outlines like somebody forgot to fill in his features. Noting scary to it.

Thinking back on it I probably should have been more cautious. Could have been a killer or child kidnapper for all I knew.

It sat down on the floor. "My master says I scare people so I have to stay in my room."

Child me deadpanned. "You sound like a complete wimp and you don't look scary either."

"What is a wimp?"

"You."

"No, my name is Quasimodo."

I groaned, flopping down onto my bed. "Forget it." I thought about going to get a snack but remembered I'm grounded. I immediately felt like I related with Wimpy. "Anyways I'm Renee. But my friends call me Al."

"What should I call you then…?"

I remember not liking the tone of his voice, but not knowing why. It sounded different than wimpy but more so a sad-wimpy.

My mama always taught me to pay close attention to people's voice and facial expressions.

Thinking on it I decided after five long seconds of hard and thorough reasoning. "You can call me Al."

Wimpy took two steps closer to me. "Really?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I mean nobody else I know is friends with a glowing boy." Sure my reasons for befriending Wimpy aren't all that good but he sounded happy enough so..meh.

Opening my eyes, I found he was gone. Later that same night at breakfast I told my family 'bout the glowing boy and they obviously didn't believe me.

I knew what I saw though.

**…**

It was barely a day later that he appeared again while I was focused on my homework.

"Al?"

I screamed and threw my pencil at him. He ducked the flying object at the last second before springing back up.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you again."

I rolled my eyes annoyed that I'd have to go retrieve the pencil to finish the last few math problems. "I told you, you didn't scare me the first time and you didn't scare me now." Picking up the pencil I went back to my desk and sat down.

"Oh okay." I politely ignored the fact that Wimpy didn't sound like he believed me but let it go.

After a minute of silence, I peeked back at him to see he was still standing, looking around my semi-messy room (what? Who had time to clean their room with homework). "You can sit down, ya know."

He flinched at being addressed. "No, no, I'm f-fine. T-thank you." Frowning at that I spun around in my chair to face him.

Not letting it show that his stuttering problem was bothering me, I tried a courteous smile. "You can sit down right there." I pointed to my beanbag chair in front of the TV.

"I couldn't, r-really-"

"It's rude to refuse to sit when you're at somebody else's house, dude." I crossed my arms and scowled as a thought crossed my mind. "My chair not good enough for you huh?"

Wimpy hastily waved his arms. "Oh, no n-no. I couldn't p-possibly..." He ringed his arms nervously. His head moved, looking around my room. Sometimes stopping on stuff like my radio, TV, a/c, and finally my bed. "My back...it hurts sometimes when I seat down." He looked to my floor and I felt regret at getting mad at him.

Looking at my freshly made bed, mind you, I wanted to be the first to get in, I shrugged. "Just lay down on the bed then." I frowned. "Does it hurt when you lay down too?"

He moved from foot to foot and I realized one is shorter than the other. "My bed is..not so comfortable so it h-hurts." He looked up then. "B-but I'm n-not complain-ing! My master is very k-kind to give me o-one."

My head tilted and I felt an unease rise in my stomach. "Master?"

"Master Frollo is v-very gracious to have taken m-me in." He nodded his head.

Biting my lip, I rubbed my hands on my pajama pants trying to cool my nerves. Looking up at him, I felt dread. "Are….are you a _slave _Quasimodo?"

We had only just started talking about it in Social Studies but my parents were firm on me knowing about racism, slavery, and none of those things were good. They'd told me if somebody called themselves my master I was to run to the nearest adult and tell them.

"No!"

I flinched back then, and my heart jumped into my throat. I was not expecting him to get so defensive over it.

"M-master is g-gracious to have taken in a-abandoned monster-er like me."

My hands covered my mouth in horror. I felt terrible at having called him a wimp now. He'd been abandoned and even though my parents didn't leave me, one of my friends is an orphan and she says it hurts.

With new resolve, I took his hand in mine. I put my hand on his shoulder when he tried to get away in a calming manner as my Papa does. "Calm down. I'm not trying to kill you or something."

Okay so maybe it could have done without the attitude but hey, he calmed down enough.

Getting him to the bed was easy but actually getting him to lay down on it was harder. He didn't get on it till I threatened to not be his friend anymore for being rude.

I'm such a great friend.

Walking to my TV, I turned it on and put in a tape of a cartoon movie and let it play from the beginning. "Here, you can watch TV while I finish my homework. Just be quiet 'cuz my parents don't like the tv on during the night. Okay?"

He nodded his head and I went back to doing my homework with a nod of my own head.

Thirty minutes later after finishing math and English, I turned to check on Wimp-Quasimodo to find just rumples in my covers where he once was.

With a shrug, I turned off the TV and called it a night wondering when my glowing friend will come back.

* * *

**I really shouldn't be starting another story before the others are finished but...meh**

**I'm terrible at keeping ideas to myself and I'm scared somebody else is gonna think of this and post it so mine won't be original so...**

**Tada~ here is Just Another Gargoyle! The title gives a hint at the base of the story and explains why Quasimodo isn't too shy and reclusive upon his first meeting with dear Renee.**

**Also, he's nine...so young and influenceable.**


	2. Dance for Jesus

**Disclaimer: No ownership over the novel Hunchback of Notre Dame, or Disney versions, etc. This is merely fanfiction. No profit other than an inflated ego.**

* * *

Most of my peers at school only have human friends; some have animals has friends, but none of them have a glowing friend.

I'm different.

No, not because I've never dated, I don't act like other girls, I don't have many friends, or I'm not the most popular kid at school. Those things are actually pretty normal and can be said about quite a few people.

The boy with no features chose me to be his friend and that means I'm special. None of my peers can say they have a magical friend. Like something straight out of Disney.

Quasimodo shifted on the floor before putting down the pencil he was writing with gently as if it was precious. "A-al, what are y-you thinking about-t?"

I sat on my bed sprawled out, waiting for a deep conditioning treatment to settle fully. I shrugged enough though he couldn't really see me. "Nothing."

"Everyone thinks of something."

I turned onto my side. "Well, not this girl." Maybe I should have used peppermint oil also...I do love the cold tingly sensation it brings.

There was a minute of silence before Quasimodo spoke up again. "Why do you care about your h-hair so much?"

Touching my hand to the plastic cap on my head, I frowned thoughtfully. "A black woman's hair is her crown."

Quasimodo tilted his head in confusion. "B-but you're n-not a woman-n."

Puffing out my chest proudly, I smirked down at him. "Yeah but if I take care of my hair now, it'll reflect on me later and my crown will be beautiful and big." My wistful smile spread my face.

He didn't really seem to get it but I let it slide. He'll see when we grow up how amazing my crown will look. I raised an eyebrow. "Besides how do you know I'm not a woman-n?" I asked, mocking his stuttering problem.

His head lowered before looking off to the side. "Well. the women in my city the women are more…..you k-know-w..._endowed._" He stated the word slower as if that explained everything.

I stared at him with a blank face. "What?"

Quasimodo began to fidget from side to side. "You're n-not e-endowed."

Still confused and realizing that I'd just have to ask Mama or Papa later, I shrugged. "Okay."

"And you're s-short."

My hand automatically went to the pillow on my bed and fisted the material. Seconds later it was flying at Quasimodo and he barely ducked it on time.

Popping back up, but keeping a safe distance he sounded a bit angry. "Why d-do you kee-ep throwing stuff at m-me?"

Standing up I compared our heights and found I am indeed taller than him. With satisfaction clear on my face, I made my discovery known to him also.

"That's only because of my _deformity._"

He spoke too low so I couldn't hear him but when I turned away to check the time because it was close to dinner then turned back he was gone.

…**.**

"Daddy, what is _endowed_?"

He choked on his water. Mom quickly started to hit his back roughly.

Mom pinned me with a hard stare and a bit bewildered. "Where did you learn that word?"

"At school."

It was a lie but I didn't feel too bad about it. I couldn't tell them that my 'imaginary friend told me a big word.' either.

They believed it well enough with accepting looks of matching exasperation.

exasperation

"Well, endowed is…" Papa's cheeks turned a shade of red and I didn't miss his subtle glance at my mama's chest.

My head tilted in confusion. "Boobs?" a flash of hurt went through me because I have boobs. I mean there wasn't a lot but they're still there...underneath my layers of clothes...somewhere.

…**.**

The next time I saw Quasimodo I threw my brush at his stomach and he didn't dodge that time.

* * *

It's been two months since I last saw my glowing friend (can I really call him that?). He just disappeared as swiftly as he always came. The first week I'd been worried but my childish mind quickly became occupied by other things.

It's not as if we were really close anyway. I didn't understand what he talked about and he didn't understand or didn't care about what I enjoyed talking about. We were just two very different people.

The heater was on medium, buzzing in the background of our conversation as my two best friends occupied the only sitting places in my room. The snow had stopped falling outside my window, leaving the driveways white and crunchy. Some song, my parents would chew me up and spit me out if they caught us listening to it, played lowly from Dejanae's media player.

I didn't bother getting the name, had nothing to listen to the music anyways except the radio.

Smells of dinner cooking downstairs alerted us that our sleepover was coming close to an end; time for bed was close.

"I'm just saying. He was totally into you, Ebony." Dejanae wiggled her eyebrows from the chair at my desk.

Ebony smiled embarrassedly, which spread her cheeks which made Dejanea and I share impish grins. "He was cute…"

"Oo. Ebby's in love." I chanted and Dejanae joined in. Our chanting didn't last long because Ebony thrust one of my pillows at my face causing me to sputter.

"Oh shut it. We don't even know what love is." She crossed her arms.

Dejanae narrowed her blue eyes while I worked to get an eyelash out of my eye. "I do to know what love is."

Ebony raised her eyebrow in challenge. Dejanea huffed and crossed her arms. "I watched _Love Don't Cost a Thing _last wee-"

I gasp in shock interrupting her sentence. "Your parents let you watch that? It's rated PG-13!"

Dejanea gave me a deadpan look. "My parents really don't care what I watch." I blushed remembering her situation.

"Sorry."

She shrugged it off though I could tell I what I said had dampened the mood and I felt a stab of shame.

The silence lasted for a few seconds before Ebony elbowed me. "Girl, you thought about dancing more?"

Feeling self-conscious I picked at a thread coming from my bedsheet. Trying to appear cool, I focused on a stain. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not that good. You're much better." I'm not being humble either. Ebony's been dancing since she was young; her dad was a street dancer if I remember correctly.

Ebony and Dejanae gave me exasperated looks and before they could give me a lecture on my confidence again Mom called us down for dinner.

Ebony grabbed my arm. "Hey, you should come to my house next month. We're having a Dance for Jesus. Show off your moves." She did a little bounce on her toes and shake.

"I don't know…"I trailed off thinking about how many people were going to be there. Her family is very social and popular so it was bound to be a big community thing.

I laughed abruptly when she attempted to twerk while chanting, 'get it, get it'. Pushing past her I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs after me. "Fine, fine. I'll at least attempt to go as long as you _stop._"

"My twerking wasn't that bad."

…

"Yes, yes it was."

* * *

The next time I saw Quasimodo it was a week before the Dance for Jesus get together and two weeks before Christmas.

I sat in my room late at night, scribbling down ideas for my own dance I'd promised Ebony that I'd try. Just moments ago I'd been grooving through the motions of some of the moves I'd thought of. Some maneuvers didn't feel right or felt completely forced so I decided to go back and try something else.

* * *

**I don't want to make the chapters of Just Another Gargoyle 2,000+ words, because this story is more of relaxation from my main stories such as 'Keiko' and 'Elusive'.**

**This story will not go into the deep depth of how The Hunchback of Notre Dame is actually really really messed up. Later on, when I complete 'Keiko' I will most likely come back and go a little bit deeper and show more on the characters.**

**Thank you so much for the favorite and follow crazykat100!**


	3. Merry Christmas Quasimodo

**Because I got a special dose of inspiration in my PM -Thank you **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original novel of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, Disney version, etc. I just own my characters and this story.**

* * *

"Renee?"

I startled throwing my TV remote. The remote hit the wall opposite of me with a thud, and my heart beat a mile a minute. Turning I saw the distinct faintly glowing hunched figure of my old...acquaintance. We weren't friends, heck I don't even know what he is.

Maybe I'm not going crazy after all.

"W-why you do that-t?" Quasi asked sounding confused and angry.

I bristled, clenching my bed sheets tightly. "You scared me, idiot! Do you know how many break-ins there as been lately?!" I hissed out remembering hearing about people breaking-in and stealing Christmas money and presents from people's houses.

Really Quasi had terrible timing.

Still not walking closer Quasi, shifted on his feet nervously. "Oh, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." There was something in his tone almost sad but I tried to play it off with indifference.

"You are forgiven."

The cartooned played on the screen filling the space between us. Which I was grateful for because I honestly did not know what to say to him. Couldn't tell him I thought I'd gone crazy and imagined him up. I had not seen him in weeks and it was almost time for Christmas. Then I got a thought.

"What do you think you're getting for Christmas?" I asked.

Quasi froze and didn't answer. Catching onto his attitude I quickly switched to something else. "Wanna watch this movie with me?"

Quasi perked up and made his way excitably over to me. He's only ever got to watch two other movies before and that'd somewhat surprised me.

Maybe wherever he's from doesn't have movies or the Christmas holiday.

"W-what is it?" He asked watching the screen intently as the blond boy ran around his house.

"Home Alone 1. It's a Christmas classic," I blushed slightly. "I didn't want to wait till everybody woke up to watch it."

"Is it g-g-good?"

"One of the best bud."

* * *

"Let's go see the lights."

Quasi paused before shifting from his position on the floor. He refused to get on the bed with me to watch. I could tell he didn't know what I meant; excitement built up in me and I grinned.

"The community park put up beautiful Christmas lights to show off," I explained. "You have to see them with me before you leave again," I demanded already throwing on extra layers.

"You said you're parents don't like when you leave by yourself." Quasi reminded me confusedly to which I smirked smugly.

"They can't be mad if they don't know. Right?"

Quasi's demeanor spoke loudly about what he thought of my plan. I huffed at his little faith and motioned him to follow me.

* * *

We seemed impossibly small in comparison to the Christmas tree in the center of the park. The lights a sharp contrast to the darkness of night. The soft Christmas music in the background was a nice addition to the many lights following the walkways.

I started to tap my foot lightly to 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' as it continued to play on just loud enough to be heard well enough.

Tapping his shoulder to get his attention from the many lit decorations; I began to hop from one foot to the other as the song picked up. He laughed at my playful attempts at imitating dancing with a partner.

Grabbing his hand I urged him to dance with me. I gasped when he tore his hands away from mine sharply and held them close to his body.

We stood in tense silence as the song slowly came to an end. Staring intently at the boy across from me I was stumped. He didn't mind me dragging him all the way here.

Having gotten tired of the silence Quasi explained. "I c-c-c-can't dan-ce…"

I sighed relieved at his answer. He seemed to relax also as I did. I shrugged. "Just follow the music. You don't have to be good." I said wholeheartedly. As an example, I did jazz hands dramatically as 'Jingle Bell Rock' played. I followed it with a show of following the dance from the movie 'Mean Girls'. "We're the only ones who will ever know." I persuaded. "The songs ending, buddy." my tone was teasing.

Promptly I began to act a reindeer prancing around.

Quasi's laughter followed soon after I began my silly dance and he finally joined in with me. After two more songs filled with dancing silliness and playfulness, we stopped breathing heavily. The air smoky white from our hot breath.

Turning away, I looked to the park entrance gates with brightly lit Nutcracker soldiers on either side. I grinned widely, feeling awesome.

"See I told you my plan would work." I turned back.

He was gone again.

This time I knew where I stood. Not quite normal friends but well enough to sneak out to see the lights together. Which was awesome.

"Merry Christmas, Quasimodo."

I jumped ten feet in the air was a police officer turned on their lights and I resolved to kick Quasi for leaving me alone to get in trouble despite his initial reluctance.

* * *

**Short but hopefully sweet!**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this Christmas inspired update! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
